


Like She Belonged

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee comes out of the shower to a surprise in his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like She Belonged

Lee’s eyes raked up across the woman that lay sprawled across his bed, her darker skin contrasting against the white of the sheets. Long, long legs were toned and beautiful, though every part of her was beautiful to Lee. Flat stomach, pert breasts with their peaked nipples, long graceful throat. He cataloged every part of her from the doorway to his bathroom – she certainly hadn’t been there when he’d stepped into the shower.

Angelina regarded him with equal measure from the bed, eyes half-lidded with that come hither look she used so effectively. She had come in while she knew he was busy and made herself at home like she belonged, which they would both agree she did.

Her eyes went the opposite direction, from top to bottom, from his dreads that still dripped lethargically, down his broad, bared chest, to the towel that was wrapped around his hips that didn’t do much at all to disguise his interest in his girlfriend on his bed.

Angie licked her lips. “You took long enough in there,” she said huskily.

“Well, if I’d know there was incentive to hurry, I would have been done a lot sooner,” he said, walking across the room toward her, letting the towel drop unceremoniously to the floor.


End file.
